Festive Drabbles
by Midnight the Black Fox
Summary: Humanized. A series of shorts based upon activites the penguins encouter during the yearly festivities.


**A/N: I'm posting this as a reponse to a request by catty-cat-cat. I'm aware that it has Chirstmas elements in it but it was meant to be posted around Chirstmas time I just never finished it till now. On a happier note ENJOY :D any questions please feel free to ask :D**

**HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR Catty! :D**

* * *

Christmas/New Year Drabbles:

Gingerbread:

It was tradition for the penguins to make a gingerbread house during the Christmas period. Only this year Private and Rico went head to head in a gingerbread bakeoff. While Private had created the classic sweat covered house, Rico had created a dentists nightmare. A gingerbread scale model of their _entire_ neighbourhood, complete with little holiday decorate figures.

Decorations:

Kowalski sighed, "Do we really need the decorations?" he asked aloud.

"Yes." Private replied. "They help bring the Christmas spirit." Kowalski moaned as he began fumbling through the dark, dusty confines of the attic once more. It was only when he was as far from Private as possible did the younger call out. "I found them!"

"Great." Kowalski muttered as he trekked back to his team-mate. He stared at the dusty box for a moment, on top it was labelled _Christmas Decorations_. "Is this it?" He asked gesturing to the small box.

"And these." Private answered turning around and blowing the dust off another large box, the same black marker showing through. Kowalski coughed as he glared at both the dust and Private.

"Okay lets get these to Rico." He wheezed as he picked up the small box before tossing it down the attic entrance. They ignored Rico's startled cry in favour of moving the heaviest Christmas box to the opening.

"Incoming!" Private called as they dropped it through the entrance. The thud and violent shake of the house made them uneasy, though as soon as Rico began cursing loudly did they act like nothing happened.

Tinsel:

If Private was being honest putting the tree up was the easiest, getting the tinsel out of the box without knotting it however…. Well it made him feel better to know that this year he wasn't going to be the one untangling the lights.

Holly:

Skipper glared at the wreath of holly on the table, its cheerful Christmassy appearance wasn't what had him scowling it was because of the fact that it was the fifty-seventh one he'd seen. And that was merely downstairs.

Mistletoe:

Rico was in charge of hanging the mistletoe this year after both Skipper and Kowalski flat out refused and Private would need a pair of ladders to reach the ceiling, without jumping that is.

Rico had found the perfect place for the mistletoe and was just finishing hammering it into the ceiling when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning he found Private smiling at him clearly the youth was oblivious to the plant that now hung above them.

The weapons' expert glared at the plant before looking back at Private who had finally noticed the mistletoe. Without a word the teen stretched up on his toes and gave Rico a peck on the lips.

"By the way Skipper has something important to announce in the kitchen." He spoke merely before walking away like nothing happened.

Reindeer:

"Skippah. What's your opinion on reindeer being able to fly?" Private asked as he stared at the Christmas card in front of him.

"R.E.I.N.D.E.E.R are a bunch of stuck up self centred Hippies. Their ability to _fly_ is merely a trick of the eye." He replied using air quotes on the word fly.

"No I meant Santa's reindeer." Private spoke up showing Skipper the card.

"Them too." Skipper replied finally. Private merely hummed as he went back to studying the card. "What's with the question Private?" Skipper asked having noticed the lack of Private's cheerfulness.

"Oh…. It's just because Kowalski said that there's no logically possible way for Santa to exist let alone have flying reindeer." Private replied glumly before jumping at the sound of Skipper slamming his mug against the counter before storming out the room.

* * *

Fireworks:

Private loved watching the New Year fireworks display, though he had to admit that he wasn't as excited as Rico was when it came to lighting them. Heck even Kowalski seemed eager to see the display this year. The teen soon learned why though, apparently he and Rico had built their own. Private quickly reminded himself to stand further away from the launch area before they set them off.

Songs:

Skipper groaned as the music once again changed apparently Julien had yet to find a song he "shake de royal booty" to. On several occasions he had nearly lost it with the lemur king only to be reminded by his friends that it was New Years Eve.


End file.
